


Reunited

by jenhedgehog



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhedgehog/pseuds/jenhedgehog
Summary: I wrote this as a fun little ""what-if" for when Lapis and Peridot eventually reunite...





	Reunited

Beach City was under attack.

 

The Crystal Gems were fighting furiously against Homeworld’s forces in the town, but a little distance away, one of them had encountered some serious trouble…

 

Peridot ran across the beach as fast as her little legs could carry her, glancing back over her shoulder to see how close the pursuing Homeworld soldier was to her. She frantically looked around for something - anything - that could help her to fight off this threat.

 

With a small squeal, Peridot’s foot collided with a rock and sent her sprawling face-first into the sand. She struggled to stand back up - only to see the large warrior looming over her with a wicked grin.

 

The huge Gem grabbed the technician by the throat and slammed her back against the nearby cliffside, pinning her in place as her legs flailed wildy underneath her.

 

“Any last words, you pathetic little runt?” the sneering soldier asked.

 

Peridot simply replied with a sob, causing her attacker to chuckle heartlessly.

 

Peridot closed her eyes tightly, waiting for her fate… but something unexpected happened instead.

 

Peridot snapped her eyes open at the sound of the warrior Gem crying out in panic. For a huge arm had risen from the ocean and proceeded to crush the soldier where she stood. An explosion of smoke erupted from undeneath the giant water hand, and Peridot fell into the sand now that her attacker was no more.

 

Peridot wiped tears from her face and looked up when the she heard the soft crunching sound of footsteps slowly approaching her as the smoke cleared…

 

“LAPIS?!” Peridot cried out. The ocean Gem stood before her, a meek smile on her face as she held out a slender blue hand to her former barn-mate. 

 

“Peridot…” Lapis began, her voice cracking slightly as she held back tears, “Are you ok?”

 

The green Gem stared up at her in disbelief. She’d wanted nothing more than for her beloved roommate to return - but now that she was back, Peridot had no idea what to say, given the difficult circumstances of Lapis’ departure.

 

Lapis could tell that Peridot was hurting as she watched the small Gem avert her wide-eyed gaze to the ground. 

 

“Peridot…” she began again, this time unable to prevent the tears that were welling up, “I’m so, so sorry…”

 

Peridot pulled herself back onto her feet and looked up at the one Gem who meant the world to her.

 

With a sniffle, she replied: “S-so am I!”

 

The two Gems grabbed each other in a loving embrace, holding onto each other tightly and never wanting to let go.

 

“Peridot, I’m sorry…” Lapis repeated in a murmur, “I’ll never leave you again. Earth is our home - and it’s worth fighting for”.

 

As they held onto each other, they both begin to feel a bit lighter than normal. A fierce glow was being emitted from their gems as their forms melded together in a flash of white…


End file.
